The Supreme
by ShippingLehane
Summary: Witches!Arendelle: Elsa and Anna's parents tragically died at the sea, and now Elsa has to demonstrate she is worthy of the Queen title by participating in the test of Seven Wonders of Witchcraft, among other young witches who want the throne. As the test begins, sisters discovers that not all witches are as honest and pure as Elsa, and it's up to them to save the kingdom.
1. Prologue

_Set in 'American Horror Story: Coven' universe. Should I continue? Please review!_

* * *

There were days when Arendelle, the only home of everything magical, was a powerful force to be reckoned with. The Supreme witch was one true Queen – a woman possessing all Seven Wonders of Witchcraft, a physical manifestation of pure power. Supernatural beings and humans alike sought protection and peaceful life within the kingdom walls.

But the Thirteenth Supreme was prone to a deathly sin. She lay with her blood brother, and the offspring, while beautiful and wholesome on the outside, was a primal carnal beast deep in his soul, the insanity of his bloodthirsty ways leading to countless slaughters and war, causing Arendelle's neighboring kingdoms to turn their backs on the once-respected ally. Jadelyn Pattur of Arendelle is forever marked by her sins, and the portrait of the stained Queen is framed with a yellow ribbon as a sign of deepest loathing.

The forbidden desire of the Queen started the downfall of Arendelle as we knew it. Citizens ran like rats, leaving everything behind, not wishing to be associated with a damned kingdom. Few families remained, loyal to the throne and royal clan, but it wasn't enough. From a prospering country Arendelle turned into a cold village, with abandoned houses scattered across the kingdom, and with the gates of the castle closed as to protect the royal family from possible invasions.

Years passed, then centuries followed, and soon, Arendelle became a legend to mere humans, and only witch clans all over the world knew about the kingdom that was both sacred and damned. The royal bloodline never left the kingdom: as the witch hunt took its toll, witches found refuge in Arendelle once again, and every magical being swore to preserve the Supreme witches line no matter what, because witches are the most powerful when united under the strong leadership of a chosen Supreme.

Citizens of a forsaken kingdom glowed with joy as the new Supreme ascended the throne, and even more so as she gave birth to beautiful girls. Princess Elsa Vetur of Arendelle, potentially next in line for Supremacy if the current Supreme felt it within her, and Princess Anna Vetur of Arendelle, Her Royal Highness and, sadly, the first female in House of Vetur to not possess any magical abilities, as the Supreme and her husband quickly realized.

It was three years before the Supreme was to find her successor when the ship she was on disappeared in the hungry waters of the ocean, leaving Princess Elsa and Princess Anna to identify the next Supreme.

And today, three years after the tragedy, the gates of the kingdom will open for the first time in centuries, welcoming outstanding young witches of four powerful clans who came to prove their worth.

Five witches of five families, set to participate in the test of Seven Wonders of Witchcraft.

Megara Liakos of Athens. Belle Bete of Devereux . Princess Rapunzel of Corona. Princess Hanna of Southern Isles.

Princess Elsa Vetur of Arendelle.

When five moons pass, the people of Arendelle will chant five sacred words.

_Behold the one true Supreme._


	2. Chapter 1

_Should I continue this? Please review!_

* * *

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

"You don't have to call me that. I'm not the Supreme yet. And you're my sister."

_It doesn't feel like it._ Anna bit back a biting reply, instead looking down at her plate with fresh croissants. It wasn't Elsa's fault they were practically strangers. Ever since Mother realized Anna was blessed with a simple human nature, the younger girl was kept away from her older sister – a prodigy rapidly revealing her outstanding powers.

Because magic was prone to incidents. Because fate just happened to be so cruel for Anna to require protection from her own sister.

"It's a bit dark in here, isn't it?" Elsa asked, gracefully settling in an antique chair. A nod from Anna, a flick of Elsa's delicate hand – the heavy curtains flew open, allowing sun to dance around the dining room.

"Telekinesis," Anna breathed in awe. "You mastered it. When?"

"Last night," her sister replied evenly, a small smile in her face. "I admit, I was struggling with this one the most. And I haven't tried some of Wonders yet."

Anna studied the potential Supreme as she elegantly tilted her head, not a lock of perfectly platinum blond mane out of place. The younger girl absent-mindedly tucked her own auburn hair behind her ear as she thought.

"But the trial is today," she worriedly stated. "Aren't you supposed to have mastered all Wonders before entering?"

"Not at all," Elsa took a small bite from her fruit, chewing carefully. "The trial opens with a small ritual that alerts spirits about the rise of the Supreme. That's when the next Supreme will truly be able to go through the Wonders. Rushing the process will only weaken a witch."

The redhead nodded to herself, biting the lower lip. Her head hurt from all the confusing feelings inside her. She was undeniably excited that Arendelle would be lively and festive – or at least as festive as it could get with twenty guests coming – but the grim consequences behind it made her frown.

Seven Wonders of Witchcraft, while sounding beautiful, could be deadly. And with her own sister as a participant, it was understandable that Anna wasn't particularly fond of the trial at the moment.

"Besides," Elsa continued, oblivious – genuinely or by choice, Anna wasn't sure – to her little sister's inner turmoil. "There are Wonders you get only one shot at."

Descensum. The journey to Hell and back. It was no problem for a semi-decent witch to reach the afterlife – it was getting back that was the actual test.

The younger Princess frowned even more as she recalled everything she'd read. If a witch doesn't make it back until sundown, she'll get stuck there forever.

Stuck in her personal Hell, her worst fear playing on a loop, over and over again, her physical body dissolving in a pile of dust.

"Anna," she barely heard her sister's concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm- it's fine." On second thought… "No, it's not. It's not fine by a long shot. Elsa, don't enter the competition. Please," her voice broke at the end as she dropped her fork, the piece of fine silver clattering against a wooden table.

_I know we're not the best of friends, but you're the only family I have left._

"Anna, you know I can't. I won't keep the throne otherwise," Elsa's voice was calming as she addressed her conflicted sibling. "I have to do it for us."

"We don't need the throne," the younger girl was pleading by now as she opened up about her feelings for the first time in years. "We'll be just as fine being a part of the Council, or-"

"_Humans_ can't be a part of the Council!" Anna flinched as the blonde's voice rose, powerful tones coloring its strength.

_She's doing it because of me,_ Anna realized with a startling horror. The thought hurt. Once again, her helplessness made her sister suffer; only this time it could also very well cost her a life.

_'If a witch doesn't make it back until sundown, she'll get stuck there forever.'_

"You know how witches feel about humans," Elsa continued, softer. She appeared older than she was in that moment, the exhaustion in her shoulders giving away countless hours of witchcraft practice and self-discipline. "They are wary of… of your kind. Anna, if we lose the throne… We are not going to be under Coven's protection anymore. And honestly, I don't think we'll be allowed to stay in the kingdom." The regal blonde took a calming breath, regaining her posture. "I'm proving myself as the next Supreme, and that's final."

"Elsa-"

"Your Highness," an out-of-breath guard interrupted whatever it was that Anna was about to say. "They are at the river. Everyone will be here in twenty minutes time, give or take."

"Thank you, Kyle," the older Princess rose from her seat, barely touched plate of food forgotten. "Is everything set up?"

The guard nodded.

"Excellent," the blonde muttered to herself. "You may leave," she addressed the young man who tilted his helmed head and retreated from the room. "Anna, I'm sorry, but this conversation is over."

"I got that as much," the redhead grumbled, also standing up. "What do we do now?"

"We greet the guests," Elsa trailed her eyes over sister's form unconsciously before catching herself, her icy blues settling on teal irises of her sister. _Control yourself, you savage animal, _she berated herself angrily. _Have you forgotten about Jadelyn Pattur?_

Yellow ribbon on fallen Queen's portrait flashed before her eyes mockingly. The blonde shook her head, willing the image to go away.

_She's your sister. Treat her as such._

"Elsa?"

The potential Supreme swallowed, hard, the frost biting at the insides of her gloves.

"Let's go. They expect us."

"Do you know any of the potentials? Like, do you know what they can do?"

Elsa shook her head once, already on the move with Anna trailing after her.

"No." She rounded the corner, nearing the main entrance of the castle.

"It's time we find out."

* * *

The hall was full of Arendelle's citizens, and it was no surprise that the majority of people present were females. Magic running in veins of a male was highly unusual, and there were only about ten warlocks in the kingdom, all of them with their respective wives.

_We're a dying breed,_ Elsa grimly thought to herself. _And there is only one reason for that._

They needed the Supreme, now more than ever. As Elsa's eyes fell on four young girls standing in the middle of the room next to her, she wondered if one of them will unify witches under their leadership.

A tall, slender brunette smirked at her as she caught her gaze, her hair up in a high ponytail, her eyes a rare shade or purple. Her Greek profile and a rather evident attitude told Elsa her name long before Gerda called it out.

"Standing before the Coven – Megara Liakos of Athens!"

The brunette stepped forward, that damn smirk still curling her alluring lips.

"Your Highness," she bowed to Anna who stood beside Council members, her stance mocking. "Your other Highness," a quick playful wink was thrown Elsa's way over the shoulder, and the older Vetur struggled not to grit her teeth.

_Whoever the Supreme is, I hope it's not this one._

"Speak, child," Maleficent, another Council member, the toughest out of three, stated. "Demonstrate your bailiwick."

"Child? I'm twenty, darling," Anna masked a cough behind her hand at the most unsuitable pet name anyone could ever give to the scary witch. "Call me Meg. We're all friends here, aren't we?"

The candles' flames went up, reflecting Maleficent's mood as the witch stood there with her eyes narrowed.

"Demonstrate your area of expertise and then step back in line, _child,_" the woman said evenly, dangerously.

"Alright, geez," Megara muttered, her smirk growing wider. "No need to blow up…"

The whole room drowned in darkness as the fire went out everywhere, the only source of light is the pale moon shining from the tall windows. And just as suddenly, the fire burst to life, including a fireplace that wasn't lit before, the flames stronger than ever, burning with unseen intensity.

"…_darling,_" Megara, or Meg, finished, a smirk on her face turning wicked as she stood with a hand on a cocked hip.

"Pyrokinesis," Gerda noted with interest. "One of the hardest Wonders to master, though not uncommon. Thank you, Megara."

Anna glanced worryingly at her sister. A first participant to show her abilities, and already she proved to be just as powerful as Elsa, if not more. The room did grow a lot warmer from Meg's powers.

Another girl was called up meanwhile, her innocent wide eyes looking around the room in fascination.

"Standing before Coven – Princess Rapunzel of Corona!"

Both Vetur sisters bit down a surprised giggle as they took the girl in. She certainly didn't look like someone of royal blood, her bare toes shyly curled and her short brunette hair sticking out in different sides.

"Your bailiwick, dear," the third Council member, Cordelia, spoke up kindly.

"M-my what?" the brunette stuttered curiously, tilting her head like a puppy.

"Christ," Maleficent mumbled lowly, although loud enough for Anna to hear. "If Elsa isn't the Supreme, we're screwed."

It might have been petty, but the redhead wholeheartedly agreed.

"What is your most prominent power, Rapunzel?" Cordelia questioned gently, smiling at the girl's naivety.

"Oh!" The girl excitedly nodded as she finally understood what was expected of her. "I can bring anyone or anything back to life."

Murmur had filled the room as everyone spoke at once, voices raising until Gerda stood up, knocking on the floor with her cane, the sound magically amplified to get everyone's attention. Anna stared at Elsa who eyed the barefoot princess with newfound interest, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Enough!" She ordered, and the room quieted down at once. "Rapunzel," she stated in a normal voice, eyeing the smiling princess. "Is it true that you possess the power of resurgence?"

"Um, is it how it's called? I'm sorry, I'm kinda new at all this. My family found me like, a week ago. Or, well, it's better to say I found my family."

"Child," Maleficent addressed. "Do you even realize what you're claiming? The power of resurgence has never woken in an ordinary witch. Only the Supreme gains it _after_ the trial of Seven Wonders." The tall woman was silent for a moment, letting her words sink in before she continued. "It's practically impossible, so that's why I'm gonna ask again. Is it _true_ you can bring living things _back_ _from_ _the dead?_"

"Yup," Rapunzel stated cheerfully. "I could show you, if you have an animal that passed away or-"

"Or a corpse," a new voice called out from the entrance.

The Council scowled at once as the newcomer came in, her dark African skin bathed in light from flames.

Anna raised an eyebrow as a lion followed the mysterious woman into the room together with a small crowd of people as equally dark-skinned as her.

"Elsa," the woman stated, smiling. "I wish I was attending your coronation and not this trial, but I'm happy to see you nonetheless. You're a splitting image of your mother, baby girl."

"…Nala," the older Vetur breathed out in surprise, and Anna gasped, both in fear and wonder.

The Voodoo Queen. That explained the Council's reaction. Voodoo practitioners didn't mix well with witches until their mother signed a truce with the woman who was standing in their hall right now.

"That's me, baby girl," Nala drawled, still smiling. "Don' you worry your pretty head, I know you don't remember me – you were just a lil' cute baby when I saw ya last. When news about this suicide reached me, I figured it was time to pay my due. So, the Goldilocks here says she resurrects the dead?"

"She's not blonde," was all Elsa could manage as she studied the Voodoo Queen warily.

"Oh, but she was, wasn't she?" the dark-skinned woman stated. Rapunzel nodded, surprised.

"With all due _respect,_" Gerda spoke up with barely hidden disdain, "this is an inside matter of this Coven, and it doesn't concern you, Nala."

The Queen just shrugged, gesturing at them to carry on. Anna could swear the lion she had with her just winked at the redhead.

"Rapunzel," the witch directed her attention at the girl. "Do you have the means to prove your resurrection powers?"

"Well, unless you have something deceased…"

"I do," the heads turned to the Queen and her tribe once again. "Or at least I'm about to."

The room let out a collective horrified gasp as she snapped the lion's neck swiftly, the animal slumping to the ground with a thud.

"**_No!_**" Rapunzel let out a pained cry as the body lay on the ground, unmoving. "Why did you do that?!"

The princess of Corona's hands trembled as she gazed at the dead lion, teary-eyed.

_It's actually hurting her,_ Elsa realized. _When someone dies… It causes her pain, and it might even be a physical one._

"Damn, girl, you claim you have the power, come here and prove it," the Voodoo Queen stated animatedly. "Or were you lying?"

"_Stop._" Elsa was surprised to hear her voice so strong and clear as she stepped up. "Don't pressure her. She'll do it on her own."

Rapunzel sniffled with tears, giving Elsa a shaky grateful nod as she approached the dead animal.

"I'm here now," she murmured, caressing the lion's mane. "Just you wait…"

The audience held in a breath, watching as the barefoot girl slowly guided her hands to the lion's chest, gently massaging the fur as her eyes closed.

"You're okay now…"

A second later, the legs of the animal twitched, once, twice, before it rose to its feet, letting out a mighty roar.

The room exploded with voices once again as Rapunzel happily giggled, hugging the lion and petting it, eliciting a satisfied purr from the dangerous animal.

"She's strong," Maleficent mumbled.

Anna couldn't stop herself.

"Stronger than Elsa?" She questioned, hoping for a negative answer.

"How would I know, child?" was her reply. "Your sister refused to reveal her bailiwick to us. She's the last one, so you need to wait."

Anna told herself the biting tone was usual for Maleficent, even if her heart said otherwise.

"Enough!" Gerda had to calm the crowd down for a second time as they marveled at Rapunzel's power. "Thank you, dear. Now, standing before Coven – Belle Bete of Deveraux!"

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," the beautiful girl with angelic features stepped forward, politely greeting everyone, her slight French accent coloring her words. "My bailiwick is divination, and I would like to demonstrate it on any object you find suitable."

Divination. Gaining knowledge through objects. Elsa cocked her head, thinking it over. Compared to the previous two, especially Rapunzel, it seemed rather tame. But the book shouldn't be judged by its cover.

"Not so cool after Meg and Rapunzel, huh?" The girl next to her, a redhead not much taller than Elsa, voiced the older Vetur's thoughts. "I'm Hanna, by the way."

"Elsa," the blonde whispered back, casting a look at Hanna and finding herself staring into the most vibrant green eyes she'd ever seen. "Elsa Vetur."

"Oh, I know who you are," Hanna smiled gently. "So what's your bailiwick?"

"I guess you just have to wait and see," the Princess of Arendelle chuckled, feeling strangely at ease with the girl. She usually never was at ease around other people. Not even her sister.

_Especially_ her sister, actually.

"Fair enough," the red-haired girl chuckled back. "You have me intrigued. I-"

"If we may have your attention, _please,_" a usually-soft-spoken Cordelia raised her voice sternly, and the girls snapped their eyes to Belle, blushing with shame. "Thank you. Belle, this is an object from the royal family," the girl took a glass from Cordelia, clutching it in her hands. "Tell me its story. You mentioned objects speak to you. Show us."

The French girl closed her eyes, concentrating on the item. A second later, she cried out, startled, throwing it away. Gerda barely managed to catch it through telekinesis, stopping it from breaking into small pieces.

"It's- it's s-seen horrible things," Belle uttered, her accent deepening as she trembled from her vision. "It was t-there the night a y-young, beautiful man k-killed…" She took a deep breath, trying to shake off the stutter. "He cut them up in little pieces," her voice came out stronger this time. "And he laughed. A beautiful laugh. And scary."

The Council nodded, looking satisfied, while Anna shook her head, upset at the object choice. They just had to go there. Sometimes, witches had a wicked sense of humor.

"This glass is one of many that stood in the chamber of Jadelyn Pattur's son," Maleficent revealed to the audience with a somber expression. However, Anna didn't fail to notice a fleeting smirk on her face as the witch studied Belle's distress. "The taboo child out of wedlock and a result of _incest_, he took deep satisfaction in killing and mauling people, as we all remember."

Elsa's gaze was unwavering as Maleficent threw her a long hard look. _I'm innocent until proven guilty, witch,_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Belle," Cordelia gently smiled, casting a dirty look at the tall witch when Belle wasn't looking. "You can return to the girls. You did great."

The delicate girl nodded, still distracted as she walked back to the line.

"Standing before Coven –Princess Hanna of Southern Isles!"

"Good luck," Elsa found herself saying. Hanna smiled at that.

"I will be quick, Your Highness," she replied teasingly. And then she vanished in thin air.

"Oh, transmutation," Gerda commented as Hanna appeared at their table, wearing a victorious smirk. "A handy one. Thank you, dear."

The green-eyed Princess transmuted back to her place next to Elsa, giving her another smile.

"Cool, huh?"

"Very."

"You're up next, mystery girl."

"I won't be a mystery for too long," the blonde replied.

"Standing before Coven – Princess Elsa Vetur of Arendelle!" Gerda's loud voice confirmed her voice.

"Good luck then," Hanna winked, a smile reaching those clear green eyes. Elsa saw her own reflection in those robs as she departed from the potentials.

"Show us your bailiwick, child," the tallest witch stated, practically ordered. Elsa gritted her teeth.

"I would like to point out to the Council that while I am not the Supreme yet, I am still of royal blood and the Princess of this kingdom," she spoke up quietly but strongly. "And to quote the lovely Miss Liakos, I am most decidedly not a child."

"We'll talk about age when you lasted a century on this earth," Maleficent replied. Elsa noted with satisfaction, however, that the annoying pet name was gone, just like most of the attitude. "Demonstrate the power."

Elsa looked around the room as the audience waited eagerly to finally see what was the princess capable of. No one knew about that side of her. Not even Anna. Somehow, the older princess considered an element of surprise to be to her advantage.

The gloves slid from her hands painfully slow as she steadily inhaled and exhaled, feeling the power course through her entire being. Nothing could hold it back anymore, and she wasn't planning on it anyway.

"Anytime you're ready, _Your Highness,_" a voice called out behind her as the owner, no doubt, was checking her nails. _Don't worry, Meg,_ the older Vetur thought. _I'm ready._

A slender finger traced the wooden surface of the table as Elsa walked leisurely alongside of it, and the frost formed in its wake, eating at the material. The longer she walked, the wider Council's members' eyes grew.

"…Impossible," Cordelia breathed.

Elsa reached the end of the table and, feeling unusually confident, winked at her younger sister before turning to face the crowd, raising her arms and waving them in air as she formed frozen fractals in the center of the room, the iced perfection of angles taking Anna's breath away.

_It's beautiful, and it's just like her,_ the redhead thought as she gazed at the sculptures.

The frosted line protruded on the ground as Elsa stomped her foot next, the ice running up to the table and knocking the glass over, the item shattering into pieces on the floor. A few meters from her, Belle sighed with relief.

"My bailiwick," the blonde announced, gesturing at her creations.

"Cryokinesis." Gerda's voice was laced with awe and fascination. "A power thought to have been lost… How did you get it? What spells did you practice?"

"None. I was born with it." Elsa winced at the look of betrayal on Anna's face, wishing to not have said that as Anna scowled, her lips forming a thin line.

"…Well," Cordelia was the first of the Council to speak after the astonished silence that followed Elsa's revelation. "On behalf of this Coven, I would like to thank all of you. The demonstrations are over. The ritual to open the trial of Seven Wonders will begin at midnight."

"You know you don't need the trial no more, Delia."

Everyone shot a curious look at the Voodoo Queen who kept silent until now.

"It is the Council's decision to make, Nala," Gerda replied coldly.

"It's not my time you're wasting here, so I don't care," the dark-skinned woman shrugged. "I came here for Elsa, and I wasn't disappointed."

"Why is the trial a waste of time?" Rapunzel spoke up, voicing the question itching at the tip of the potentials' tongues.

"Oh, baby girl," Nala drawled, smirking. "So pure. It's clear who is your next Queen even without the Seven Wonders trial."

She looked at Elsa who stared back, cautiously but strongly.

"Behold your new Supreme, Arendelle," the Voodoo Queen whispered, smiling, as she pointed at the princess.


End file.
